The Midnight Tale
by Midnight Moon here
Summary: This is a story about my oc she is the Princess of the stars her name is Princess Midnight Red Crescent Blood Moon but her family calls her Midnight Moon for short how will she get through the chaos thrown at her will she tell the rest of the family her secretes or will she take them to her grave...(oc's accepted)
1. Chapter 1

I woke up after a long dreamless sleep of nothingness. I felt the soft warm blankets and pillows surrounding me like waves in a storm. I reach over towards the side at the of my bed. But before I pulled off the covers I just laid there and tried to reamber my dream from last night. And when I couldn't remember I jerked off the covers and got out of bed.

I lowered the stars by just telling them to. Oh and if you are wondering how, I am Midnight Moon princess of the stars. Then I walked over towards my mirror-drawer thing. I look at my self. My black and red constantly wavy flowing mane and tail, my cutie mark,my icy blue eyes that could pierce right through you if you got me mad enough. My horn my wings were still there,and my blackish blue color.

I looked at my calender tommorow was aunt tia's summer sunthing i rolled my eyes and i was about to go back to sleep when there was a knock at my door "COME IN" i said very angry way. it was her little brother Nightbeam "what do you whant nightbeam" she said as she tured back towards her calender. "you do know what tomorrow is right midnight". she sighed and looked at her little brother always curios and adventures. "yes i do tomorrows aunt tia's stupid summer sun thing" she said as she rolled her eyes. "even thought it's not our night stuff it's family stuff" said Nightbeam Midnight looked down and said "i know i know but it's been so long Nightbeam since mother has been gone longer dad has been dead"

"mabye will meet mom again someday"said nightbeam looking at his sister she looked back at her brother with a smile "yeah" she said as her fangs apperd. "you realy need to tell aunt tia about that" said her little brother concerd. Smirked and said "oh like your going to tell her about your fangs" and he replied "no" and he shook his head. "And we can't tell her about the plan only us and discords siblings know about" she said as she walked out of her room and out the back door as Nightbeam followed her as the left out the secrete tunnel as they doged a certain lavender unicorn that was aunt tia's prised looked back at her brother and said "you don't have to do this" she said and hade a flash of a memory of her past love

* * *

**_MIdnight looked at goldwing she smiled and said "you don't have to do this you don't have to come" she said goldwing looked at her and said "i have to and don't worry no matter what happens i will always love you" he said then kissed her_**

* * *

"Midnight!" said nightbeam as midnight blinked back into reality and looked at her brother "sorry flashback'' she said "sister i have to ok i am the same as you i need the blood as much as you do" she looked at her little brother "no brother i would hate for you to need changeling blood as i do" she said as she then looked foward and looked at her brother and rolled her eyes and said ''come on " and the walked in to the forest.

* * *

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

* * *

Midnight and nightbeam walked back out of the forest she looked back at him as she wiped the blood of her face and she said "are't you post to meet Nitro Boost and virus?" she asked "OH YEAH I FORGOT!" and he dissipered she smiled and the bumped in to celestia "ow!" she looked up and there was celestia and two guards "wha-" she was caught off shourt by a white flash of magic she stagger and saw nightbeam and shouted "GO NIGHTBEAM I'LL MEET YOU THERE SOMEDAY" before she fell she relised that it was night tomorrow was soon she then relized what the proficy meant about the stars will bring the nightmare back so before she blacked out she gave the stars one last command "let nightmare moon free" and after that she blacked out.

* * *

**thank you:**

**dreampool for Nightbeam**

**and**

**Mr. Scary face for Nitro Boost**


	2. Chapter 2

** A dream from the past and Another pony**

* * *

**_ "Well, we're here," Goldwing said "Looks like we made it in one piece, too." He peered past me to where the siver alicorn stood on the other side. "And all together. I was half expecting us to land in different corners of the Nevernever, or at the very least surrounded by nasties wanting to tear our heads off. Looks like Furball actually pulled it off." "What did you expect,goldwing?" Grimalkin sauntered by, tail in the air, and looked at the gold alicorn. "I am a cat goldwing" I stole a glance at godwing. He looked relieved as well, though I could tell he was worried about the whole situation._**

He, too, had been expecting trouble the moment we arrived. "Stay alert," he told us softly as we moved forward, following Grimalkin down the tunnel of thorns. "Just because there are no surprises now doesn't mean there won't be some later." Ahead of us, the ceiling of the tunnel began to shimmer, rippling with waves of blue light. As we reached the end of the corridor, the passage opened up, and we stood at the edge of a small grotto surrounded by thorns. Overhead, the Briars shut out the sky, branches woven so tightly together the area felt more like a cave than anything else.

The walls were filled with clutter: toys, books, picture frames, trophies, stuffed animals, all dangling from the thorns or speared upon a long black spike. Grimalkin had vanished within the clutter, like another stuffed animal in the huge pile of toys. A porcelain doll with a missing eye stared at me as I ventured past the lip of the tunnel into the chamber. "Well, that's just all kinds of creepy," goldwing muttered at my side, giving the doll a look of alarm. "If you see any clowns, do me a favor and don't point them out, okay? I'd rather live without the nightmares." I was about to snap at him for putting the thought of killer clown dolls in my head, when the silver alicorn nightbeam hit my hoof and i looked at my little brother. He nodded to something ahead of us.

In the center of the grotto, a bright, glowing pool threw hazy reflections over the walls and ceiling. But the pool itself was perfectly still, like the surface of a mirror, and you could see everything reflected in it. The walls full of clutter and the ceiling of the grotto plunged down like a hole in the pool's surface. At the edge of the water, slumped in an ancient rocking chair like a pile of discarded rags —or a long desiccated corpse— was a familiar old woman. For few seconds, the oracle was so very still that I thought she was dead, after all. Then her head slowly turned, and those empty, eyeless pits fastened on me. "You have come." She rose from the chair as if she were on strings and raised a withered hoof, beckoning us forward. I squared my shoulders and marched toward her, Ash and Puck close behind me. The Briars seemed to hold their breath, the dolls and other toys watching intently, until we stood just a few feet from the ancient hag, the now-familiar stench of grave dust and old newspapers clogging the back of my throat. For a second, nobody moved.

I cleared my throat. "All right," I announced, meeting that eerie stare head-on. Or, hoping I did, anyway. It was difficult to glare at an eyeless face— you didn't really know if it was looking at you or not. "I'm here, Oracle. We came as fast as we could. Now, what is this offer you were speaking of at Elysium? What do you know about my curse?" "Your curse" the oracle mused, almost dreamily. "Your curse Yes, I know much about it," she continued, smiling at my shock. "Many futures have I glimpsed, and in all, your are a remarkable creature, born of night and light, with the magic of all that is good and evil flowing through your veins, you possess a power none have ever seen." She paused then, her forehead creasing like wrinkled paper. "And here is where your future becomes cloudy. Something is out there, bloody princess something dark, and it has the power to turn you away from good. I cannot see what it is, perhaps it is not even in the world yet, but you are balanced on a very fine edge, able to fall either way. And what comes after…" She shook her shriveled head. "I have seen death and destruction on a grand scale, many lives lost, the places destroyed, and in the center of it all is you." I was having trouble breathing.

* * *

****I was woken up by the sound of guards as they came they said "here's a little company princess". I looked at them they wore special protection suites as if i was going to drain they blood pony blood was't as good as changelings. I sighed as i watched the push in a very familiar lavender pony they moved as if they were going to try and torcher us. I hissed at them showing them my fangs and the quickly locked the door an ran away screaming. I looked at the lavender pony and thought '_thats twilight sparkle'. _ Then i saw a bobby pin in her hair i then smiled and grabbed it from the unconscious pony and streached it out and started picking the lock and then i heard a soft click i smiled as i pushed open the door as my magic came back. Then i looked back at the the other pony starting to get up. Them midnight telepathy talked to nightbeam and she said _'nightbeam do you_ copy' and she heard him reply _'loud and clear sis what is__ it'._ she said _'go to mom's castile not aunt tia's__ moms'_ nightbeam repled _'ok but dose't mom think i'm dead?'. 'yes nigtbeam but that does not matter go'. 'ok see you_ there' ''good now we have to get out of the asylum'' she said steping out of the cell wating for the pony to come on

* * *

**this story is my side of devonbronyboy's story of ''The Dark Night of Equestria''**

**and to speed up things and get on the same pace with devon she been in there for a few years**


End file.
